exsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Ria
"I always thought that heroes were always strong and brave.. but ya know.. even they had their weaknesses." '' ''— Younger Ria to her childhood friends. Ria, a white dragon residing in Goldoa, spends her days collecting and selling flowers with the company of her friends. She is mute and oblivious to many things, but she never fails to bring a smile to those around her. Profile Past Pre-capture Ria, daughter to Goldoan soldiers, Nero and Aura, grew up moving from place to place for several years of her life. She had a love for books and reading about the thrilling tales of past heroes. She eventually moved into the home of her aunt Kaya and uncle Rama who lived in a quaint village. There, Ria met her childhood friends, Rose, Reneé, and Kat. As the years went by, Ria grew into a young and eager spirit, craving for adventure and the knowledge of ancient lore. Capture One day, Ria wandered into the outskirts of the village in hopes of proving her strength to those she regarded highly. She was suddenly abducted by poachers and placed along with many of her kind. There, she was aided by a young dragon by the name of Alastair, who helped in freeing the younger children. When it was Ria's turn to escape, however, things went astray, and both she and Alastair were apprehended by their captors. Their actions did not go unpunished and Ria was forced to witness as Alastair was beaten to a bloody pulp and left for dead. She was then taken away and sold as an experimental subject to "doctors." For many months, she along with many others had to endure the horrific experiments they conducted, and she was eventually rendered speechless due to the trauma inflicted upon her. These series of experiments were soon put to a stop when word of them was brought into the public's eye. Post-capture Ria was later returned home to her aunt and uncle after being rehabilitated. They, along with her childhood friends, were stricken by grief and heartbreak at the sight of her state. She was now just a shell of her former self. Several years of silence passed, and Ria had still not shown signs of returning to her previous ways, despite the effort of her friends and relatives. She was often found staring blankly at a book or out a window. It was after a rainy season when Kaya decided on taking her to a valley of flowers. Seeing that Ria focused her attention on some of the flowers, her aunt began to explain their meanings and symbolism. Something within her began to spur, and Ria started bringing miscellaneous flowers to Kaya, insinuating that she wanted to know more. As time passed by, Ria, slowly but surely, began show more and more emotions, bringing back that spark of life within her. Present Ria still lives with her aunt and uncle, along with her close friends. She did not completely revert to her former self however, but instead became a fun-loving and carefree spirit. Her infatuation with flowers grew into love, and she began to explore many places in search of flowers she's never seen before. Although she still does not speak, you can often hear gasps of excitement and little noises she makes when expressing herself. Ria is often seen frolicking in the markets with her friends in tow, bringing joy to those around her. Personality When Ria was younger, she was shy and reserved, and was often seen with her head in a book. Once she settled in with her maternal relatives, she began to become more confident in herself due to the encouragement of her childhood friends, Rose, Reneé, and Kat. After her capture, Ria went into an emotionless state of silence for 3 years. Nowadays, she has a lively and outgoing character. She is oblivious to many things and often attempts to do outrageous exploits, but they are normally prevented with the help of Rose. In her dragon form, she acts like a little puppy. Ria is not afraid to approach anyone and is greatly fascinated by things she's never seen before. If her trauma were to ever be triggered again, she would start panicking and struggling, trying to escape the grasps anyone who tries to calm her down. This is also one of the rare moments in which you can actually hear her voice again. However, it is only due to her screaming and begging for 'no more'. All in all, Ria is a carefree spirit who's wish is to make everyone happy. Battle Specifics n/a Supports Romantic * Alastair * Reneé * Vikjanvall Platonic * Rose * Kat Relationships Family * Nero - A white dragon and father to Ria, Nero served in the Goldoan army. He was looked up to by many, especially his daughter, and was often referred to as an older brother. Although he was a kind soul to many, Nero had an aloof expression when lost in thoughts all alone. This facade would melt away, however, when he was in the presence of those he cherished. In addition, Nero took pride in his job as a soldier as well as being a husband and father, holding them as a high priority within his life. As a father, he did his best to support and care for his daughter, claiming she was his little princess. * Aura - As well as being Ria's mother, Aura was a white dragon who served in the Goldoan army. She was known as a gentle spirit who was firm in her beliefs. Despite her delicate appearance, Aura was a diligent soldier and did not hesitate to do what was right. She was revered as a motherly figure and helped many of those in need. Aura cared deeply for her loved ones, and as a mother, she cherished all the time she had with her daughter, doing her best to protect her from the horrors of conflict. She was also the elder sister of Rama and Kaya. * Rama - Other than being Ria's uncle, Rama is a white dragon that works as a glass blower and blacksmith. Although he does not appear to be quite muscular, he is actually one of the strongest people in the village. Rama is very cheerful and tries to help around the village when he's not working. He does his best to support his family and raise his niece as his elder sister would have wanted. As an uncle, Rama spoils Ria to an extent and never fails to cheer her up if she's feeling down. He is also the brother of Aura and younger twin of Kaya. * Kaya - In addition to being Ria's aunt and a white dragon, Kaya works as a specialist with herbs and fragrances. She can often be seen selling her products and occasionally tending to others' ailments. Kaya is knowledgeable about many things, and those around the village frequent her, seeking words of wisdom and advice. Like her brother, she is very cheerful and does her best to support her family. Kaya cares deeply for Ria and hopes that she is doing a good job at raising her. She is also the sister of Aura and the older twin of Rama. Friends * Rose - * Reneé - * Kat - * Alastair - Quotes Younger * "There are moments.. when I forget that some things are just not meant to be." '' * ''"No, you can't go! It's too dangerous...! I can just.. feel it!" '' * ''"Haha, I'm so glad to have met all of you... I've never had friends like this before." '' * ''"STOP! Please.. no more..! I-I can't..! Just stay away!" Present ('''note': text within [ ] means she is using sign language)'' * "Hm-hm~! up slow pokes! The day's about to start!" * *gasp* have a festival~! Trivia * Her parents gave her a stuffed white dragon as a present for her birthday. * In her youth, she moved around a lot due to her parents' occupation. * She has a matching friendship bracelet with Rose, Reneé, and Kat. * She does not remember much from before her capture. * No one knows how, but she always seems to pull flowers out of thin air. * She has seasonal allergies that cause her to have a grumpy attitude for as long as it lasts. * The experiments conducted on her were mostly 'endurance' tests that consisted of both physical and mental abilities. A large scar can be found along the spine of her back. * She has a small collection of glass figurines from her uncle Rama. Gallery Category:Exsona Category:Laguz Category:White dragon